The Dabbling Coach Trip
by HogwartsLIMHeart
Summary: On the return from a London Ice Dancing Competition, Jayne succumbs to sleep, choosing Chris's chest as her pillow. Chris can't help himself. Eternally grateful to you Piers Morgan. Kissing and that's it because I for one believe them.
**The Dabbling Coach Trip:**

Jayne's eyes droop dangerously close to shutting completely. She was used to early mornings of course but this morning was a doozy in its own right. Leaving Nottingham at 0400 to arrive in London for a 0630 warm up, not to mention the concentration and energy spent on the actual competition. She sits up straighter in an attempt to stay awake and peaks over the second from the back row of the coach seats and smirks at the sight of the rest of the Nottinghamshire kids passed out in the front seats, playing cards lay forgotten. She would love to just collapse also but she feels that that would be rude, leaving her partner with no one to talk to for the next two hrs.

The bus makes an abrupt right turn and Jaynes left hand instinctively moves out to steady herself. It lands on a muscular thigh, the owner of which cocks an eyebrow at the hand.

"That corner was nearly as smooth as yours today" matter of factly states Chris.

On second thought maybe she should go to sleep.

She withdraws her hand and defiantly closes her eyes while resting her head back. She's silently incredulous, a small crease in between her eyebrows the only outward sign that she registered her partners comment. Lips stubbornly set closed. She will not respond though, he needs to learn to switch off once off the ice. They won the under 18's division by a mile and yet he's still not happy because they had one mistake in their free dance. It wasn't even obvious, he caught her before she fell off balance from her inward turn anyway. He knows very well she's not pleased with herself. Unlike him though she mentally reflects on her faults, correcting them in her mind rather than discussing them in a heated discussion.

Chris stares across at his partner to his right, stares at her unmoving face. He doesn't expect her to respond but quipping at her lets her know that he knows they can do better. He looks back to out the window, into the blackness of the night and reflects on the intermittent orange glare of the motorway lights that briefly light the cabin of the coach as they trundle back north. He turns his head to a slight weight pressing on his right shoulder, and sees a mat of curly hair. His partner, apparently not comfy enough, moves further over and rests her head onto the right side of his chest. He feels her let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh Jaynie", he affectionately coos. She's utterly knackered he muses.

"Come on", he says as he scoots down the coach seat and leans back against the window, so that his chest is more perpendicular to the seat. She moves down with his chest and brings her arms out, gladly wrapping them around his upper waist.

An exasperated chuckle escapes him at the sight, "I am a human pillow" he smiles.

He instinctively puts an arm around her back to steady her against himself, in case the coach surges forward. An expression of utter contentedness washes over her face at the embrace. He stares at her face, struck by her peaceful beauty, agreeing that only one so good inside, could look that fine on the outside. He finally releases a breath he didn't even know he was keeping in and she relaxes out her breath at the same time. Breathing in time even, he gives an incredulous grin to the seat head in front of him.

He looks back down at her face and his eyes draw to her lips. His lips part unconsciously, just thinking about what he would like to do. He feels a bit guilty but this just feels like such a beautiful moment. He tightens his grip around Jayne's back and leans down, ever so lightly touching her lips. Unable to resist, he longingly sucks her bottom lip as he disengages. Her arms loosen around his waist in response and she pushes up his body in search of his lips. Her left arm re-tightens around his chest as her right hand comes up to lightly touch his jaw. He answers to the touch and leans in to capture her lips again. This time she parts her lips as well, and moves her hand from his jaw to the back of his neck. An undignified moan escapes him as she start to lightly caress the back of his neck, fingers raking into his hair.

They seem to blindly move together. He leans further back and brings his right leg up onto the back seat and stretches it out as Jayne moves to accommodate and settles straddled a top his leg. Jayne gasps as he unthinkingly grips behind her thigh to draw her further up onto him, while protectively placing his arm around her back. His lower region tightens at the sound of Jayne's continued moans, as his hand squeezes her thigh. He makes an effort to decrease the intensity of their kisses, until it's natural to turn Jayne's head against his chest once more. With heaving chests they slowly bring their breathing rates down and Chris opens his eyes properly for the first time, hardly able to believe what just happened. He scans down to find Jayne draped over his outstretched frame, curving into him and that his hands are still behind her thigh and on her back.

The bus lightly bumps over something and his head sags back against the window at the sensation of Jayne lifting and sinking back onto him. He opens his eyes again and acknowledges their position as quite discrediting for Jayne. He sets his shoulders and softly holds her head against his chest as he sits up. He swings his leg out from under her and leans back against the window. She nudges her head against his chest into a comfortable position and hugs around his chest and waist again to steady herself on the seat. He softly wraps his arms around her back and his chest hums contently at the thought that she's finally comfortable. Resting his head against the window he quickly falls asleep to the matched rise and fall of their chests.


End file.
